The Mission
by p1nkw1ngs
Summary: Yugi has a mysterious mission given by an unknown character. He travels to a strange island with his friends to fulfill his assignment. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

**The Mission**

Prologue

Saturday, about 4:30, Seto Kaiba thought of what just happened. Strange things were certainly happening today. First, early in the morning, Mokuba asked Kaiba to spend the day with him, to take a vacation off work, _just for today_. Kaiba knew that Mokuba asked of many things, yet this was not one of them. Not even close. They had an unspoken understanding: Mokuba and work were totally in different files. Best not to let them collide.

Being the sensitive brother that he was, he decided to stay home, hiding his feelings with the overused "I'm doing work at home" statement as Mokuba beamed. Even more strangely, Mokuba disappeared during the middle of the day, after a game or two of chess, when lunch was called. Kaiba shrugged it off. Mokuba's peculiar behaviors always had rational reasons and was clarified later, either though actions or verbal explanations.

Around 1 o'clock, He was walking over to one of Mokuba's rooms when he heard vague whispering and a soft click. Mokuba walked out, smiling sheepishly. There he saw it: nervousness, in Mokuba's eyes. 'Obviously', Seto had thought, 'he's hiding something.' But Kaiba was a bit amused. 'Let's see how long he thinks he can fool me.'

"Heyy, big bro! Seto!" greeted Mokuba, in a rather exaggerated way. "Play duel monsters with me?" After two hours of debating whether or not to let him win, Mokuba claimed a nap. It was not until four, when Kaiba was using his free time idly, sitting in one of the more comfy studys, when the strangest thing on earth occurred. Someone, with big black-ish hair and innocent-looking purple eyes ran in, panting heavily.

"Kaiba, Kaiba, you must listen to me! Please!"

It was Yugi. Begging. Not that it was strange that Yugi was requesting something, nor was it that he ran in. But Yugi was _begging_. He was kneeling, fear etched across his entire face and body motions, holding onto Kaiba's knees and _begging_. Kaiba couldn't stand it. Sure, he was the evil one, the one who supposedly loved to see the tortured, the sadist, the enemy…but he couldn't stand begging. Especially not Yugi, his…uh…friend.

Yugi continued to speak. A hazy buzz rang over Kaiba's ears, wide-eyed with shock. He caught words like 'mission' and 'please' and 'please, please, please, it's so important' but besides that, couldn't hear a thing. It was after a long while when Kaiba actually heard something.

"Kaiba? Kaiba…? So will you help me?" Kaiba shook his head slightly, still recovering from shock.

"Huh? What is it I have to do?"

"I need your transportation. Just a small boat, or something. Think about it…Thank you for listening, Seto." Yugi left rather quickly. He clearly wanted Kaiba to think deeply about it before Kaiba decided.

Seto Kaiba, around four-thirty in the afternoon, sitting in his study, with a dazed look in his eyes, was maybe the strangest sight in the world.

------------------------------------------

There's my first Yugioh fic chapter! I hope you enjoyed it…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

**The Mission**

Chapter One

"While the Battle of Who's Who, concerning the male contesters is yet to begin, I will begin to introduce the players," a highly attractive female announcer spoke into her microphone, which she held firmly in her perfectly manicured, tanned fingers. "Joey Wheeler has returned to reassure his title as the male Who's Who champion of the last two years. Notice his fine features, which include his baby blue eyes and messy-yet-adorable blond hair.

"Next, contestant number two, Yugi Moto, strangely short for a high school boy, with definite quee—interesting hair in lovely combination of yellow, red, purple and black. His eyes seem innocent…"

And so went the stupid yet long-drawn introductions, which distracted the audience (filled with infatuated girls, squealing at the pictures of the cuter boys that appeared on the large screen behind the announcer, no less). On Joey Wheeler's mind, however, was nervous excitement as the first contest was broadcast over entire Japan. It was called—

"The Contest of the Hairs! Quality over quantity and quantity over quality. One of the most oxymoronically stated lines of TV!" the telecaster began to sound a bit annoyed. Her expression was easily read; she thought this was the stupidest show on earth.

Sad thing, many didn't. The loud cheering of the 'air-headed cheerleaders' (she called them) could be heard behind her bored tone in the speakers. Excessive "Go Joey, go Joey!" was heard.

They weren't the only ones that thought the show was stupid. Joey Wheeler…

---------------------------------------------

"Earth to Joey! Wake up!"

Indistinct mumbling was heard. Then followed by a chant: "Go Joey! Go Joey! He takes my breath like Wow-y!" The entire room broke into laughter. By the time it ceased, which was after a long while, the teenager, still lost in deep sleep, appeared to have taken no notice.

Meanwhile, three characters sat in the corner, brooding after the long-needed laugh. Yugi started out of the glossy window, which was home to the small yacht. It belonged to Seto Kaiba and he had forced all into a small compartment as Kaiba shared the other with his only brother.

'The mission was impossible.' Yugi thought depressively. The second character encouraged the first, placing a thought of optimism into the unusually negative boy. "Don't worry. Destiny must be fulfilled, and it will work out." This influence, which was literally in the back of Yugi's mind, belonged to none other than his alter-ego, Yami. 'The times have changed,' sighed Yugi. He was no longer that young, enthusiastic boy, ignorant of evil and anguish. And Yami, yes, Yami, the dark one, was actually heartening the typically more cheerful individual.

The last character, Mai Valentine, stared down at the ground. Although she had other things in mind, she took in the situation in the physical world. Feeling pity for Joey and spite at the others as peals of laughter started again, she made a haughty remark, the one only she could perform so well.

"Leave him alone, we all have our moments of pride at being praised." Yes, indeed, she did remember. And that painful memory added to the hectic chaos currently present in her brain. Pushing that aside, nevertheless, she walked over to the bed Joey had been assigned as the others stared at her (the others being Tristan, Tea, Duke, Bakura and Serenity).

She really had no idea why she had done it. In her moment of a reckless drive, she felt embarrassment. 'Why did I walk over here? What am I to do now?' She thought, frantically, trying to save her poise.

Agitated, she did the single sensible thing. She leaned forward.

And whispered into his ear, sweetly, in her best seductive-yet-innocent voice. "Wake up, Joey." Her breath tickled at his ear and gladly, no one else knew was she was saying…and how she was saying it.

His eyes opened with a start. "Mai?"

Tristan, who at the time, was joking and gossiping about the two blonds with Duke, became surprised, shocked and overwhelmingly astonished. Everyone else had a similar reaction. Even Yugi's face was masked with incomprehension. They all knew that Joey wouldn't wake up, even if he were thrown into the sea.

Tea had even tried to stop this attempt at the beach that one day, when Tristan had suggested a great new idea to wake up Joey, who was hidden in intense sleep. Tristan used his deceiving charms on Yugi, who at once agreed to take Tea to buy ice cream, and they returned, relieved to find that nothing had changed. Joey was still on his beach towel and Tristan with some offended-looking girl, except the sleeping Joey looked considerably wetter. Tea couldn't help smiling…

"How'd you do that, Mai?" Serenity quietly asked her, her eyes overcome with shock.

Mai recovered quickly at the new revelation that Joey usually didn't wake up easily, let alone at all. She suspected it anyway. "I guess he never had a hot girl like me try." She smirked with a menacing glint in her eyes. 'Haha, that'll show them.' she thought arrogantly, though somewhere inside her head, she was extremely relieved to have pulled it off.

She returned to her bed (close to Yugi's in the corner) and watched the room's reaction. Joey appeared to be snoring loudly; Tea and Serenity were back to their restless chatter. Duke and Tristan pulled out their battle decks and started playing. She sighed, partly for envious reasons and partly for reasons she didn't understand.

Ignorance was bliss, and it seemed like the three characters in the shadow of the corner truly fathomed this concept. And appreciated it.

------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think THANKS!! ;;


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

**The Mission**

Chapter Two

_"I call upon you now, Yugi. You know what you must do." It was like mantra. Louder and louder. Louder and louder. It wouldn't stop. Yugi looked around in blind panic and confusion. Where was he? Darkness. Darkness…_

_"I call upon you now, Yugi. You know what you must do…" Yugi turned his head. Who was calling him? What did it mean, that he must do something? He did something stupid, as all scared idiots tend to do. He called out_

_"Who's there? Show yourself!" His inner spirit was pushing to come out. "YU-GI-OH!" The more mature Yugi also seemed calmer. "I sense something…"_

_Just then, many faces appeared. All around. It was madness. It was utter disorder. It was Pegasus…? The other faces were recognizable. Weevil? Marik? Odion? Even Yami Bakura's face gleamed down at him. It was his former enemies. They all spoke at once, repeating the mantra:_

_"I call upon you now, Yugi. You know what you must do."_

_"What is it? Tell me this instant." Yami hoped his voice sounded stable and demanding._

_"I have a mission for you," all the faces spoke, in a freaky unison._

------------------------------------------------------

Yugi stopped his reminiscing. His eyes craved weariness and sleep. 'I should turn in now…This restless thinking is getting me no where.'

"And why are you still awake?" inquired Mai, who had been staring at him for a while. She herself couldn't sleep due to…she couldn't…it was a secret, and that it should stay. Mai gave her best all-knowing grin to an obviously flustered Yugi. She continued. "You're hopeless, Yugi…All these years I've known you, and you can't hide anything, let alone down right deceive someone."

But Yugi was less naïve now. He turned this matter to Yami. "And you should also know that I usually don't share the hidden things."

"Haha, nice retort. Anyway, I won't be nosy this time. You're lucky, huh? I'm feeling sleepy, so good night," Mai said.

"I'm not letting you off, though. Tell me why you're depriving yourself of sleep," replied Yami wisely.

"None of your business, _Yami_. No need to be so serious. So don't be rude and let a lady have her beauty sleep, kay?" Mai placed her head on her pillow and feigned sleep.

Yami smiled. Just a year ago, he would have been feeling slightly confused and harassed at her offensive statement. He was now used to 'teenage talk of the modern age', he called it, as he explained this to Yugi last year. Yugi was glad that Yami finally understood the culture, even though Yugi himself didn't quite understand it. Like Mai, Yami could be fake his personality to get what he wanted. She needed to be left alone, so she turned evasive on him. Yami, however, refused sleep and continued staring out the window, glancing around the room now and then, because he hated to be caught off guard.


End file.
